


Love Package

by evphoria_xoxo



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, mentioned death, missing kids, mystery?, oh my god they killed Kenny!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evphoria_xoxo/pseuds/evphoria_xoxo
Summary: Kyle had a weird year. A friend of his, specifically Kenny, had passed away. But also, three months later into grieving he received a package, and it was for him. What was weird, was that it was his hat he had lost a week ago, and a letter. Specifically, a confession. Yet, he had no clue who it was. There was a month before a party was gonna happen, and the note written only gave him a month to find out who they were. Sure, it sounded easy since someone close, also known as Stan Marsh, was willing to help, bringing them closer than before. But it was only easier because, who knew some students would go missing at the same time?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski & David Rodriguez, Kyle Broflovski/?, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Mystery Box | July 15th |

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fan-fiction story for South Park. So I apologize if there's a couple of wrong things!

What in the hell is this? Kyle had thought, looking at the package on the table. Sure, he expected his family to at least tell him, hey, you got a package! Then again, he shouldn't get his hopes up too high. Now, it was odd, as the package had his name on it. Also, written in some sort of black sharpie with terrible handwriting. Weird. It was more odd because it was pretty late. It was getting dark outside and he barely saw the odd box.

Seeing his mother's keys at the side of the table, he grabbed it and used it to open the mysterious box that held his curiosity. Opening it, he saw his hat. Something he lost a week ago. He doesn't remember where though, and hell, he wished he did. It would've helped a lot. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a letter at the bottom of the package. Reaching into it, he took it out and read what was typed onto the paper.

'Dear Kyle Broflovski, 

I have something to address. I am deeply in love with you. You make my heart skip a beat with your smile. I'd love to reveal myself, but I'm afraid I can not. I plan to send a hint every day for a month. If you fail to find out who I am before then, I'm afraid I cannot show myself. Have fun.

Sincerely, your secret admirer.'

Great, he didn't know if he had a creep liking him or a totally obsessed hopeless romantic. Sure, it was nice to know he was admired, but how did they have his hat anyway? It was just, weird. 

Kyle was no different than anyone else, so he was surprised to even get something so weird. Putting his signature green hat on, he let a sigh escape his lips while thinking for a moment. He was a regular highschool student, in a stupid town that wouldn't last long. Something about another place wanting to help with the town, so they planned to take down some houses, make new ones, and other shit like that. Because of that, no one wanted to stay, but it wasn't a problem because new people were willing to happily. So, it was the end of South Park, really. That's why, it was odd a month was what the other chosen. Maybe it was because there was a goodbye party in a month. 

Anyway, did he really want to find out? It was odd, finding out whoever had his hat, though it was nice to send a letter, and say such cheesy words. Honestly, who says 'you make my heart skip a beat with your smile' anymore? It was probably Cartman pulling a prank.

Though, Kyle knew it never said he couldn't get a friend to help. Specifically, his best friend. Stan Marsh. Grabbing the letter, he went upstairs to his own room and grabbed a bag, filling it with stuff he'd need. Holding the letter still, he went downstairs quickly after and ran downstairs. Maybe Stan knew something.

"Mom! I'm going to sleepover at Stan's house for the night!" He called out.

"What?! Kyle, did you at least tell his mother?" Sheila replied from the kitchen, having no problem being loud, making him let out a sigh.

"Yeah!" He lied, of course he knew she never minded. Just as long as his own mother knew, then Stan's mom was fine with it.

"Alright Kyle, remember to be careful and take your phone."

"I know, I know, bye mom!" Kyle quickly left the house, making sure to lock the door with a chuckle. Taking out his own phone, he texted Stan that he'd be over there and to look decent. He didn't wanna walk into his room and seeing Stan naked in bed or something. 

Cringing at the thought, he shook his head lightly and took his time. Either way, maybe he shouldn't waste his time for some hopeless romantic person. But, in a way, he liked the mystery to it. It left a sense of curiosity to it, and he wanted Stan to help. Sure Stan wasn't the smartest, neither was he, but he wanted to make it fun. Just like the note said. 

Going up to the front door, he knocked and half expected his mother to open it, only to see the person he texted minutes ago.

"Kyle! You're here!" 

"Yep," Kyle chuckled, "You gonna let me in or-?"

His hand was grabbed and he was dragged in, hearing the door close behind them as he was brought to the ravenette's room. He looked around, as it was slightly messy. 

"So, I was thinking, what if we created some sort of diversion before the town is separated!" Stan said, his hair a usual mess and clothes wrinkled.

"Dude," The ginger raised a brow, speechless that he was trying so hard. But, that was Stan. The one who hated big changes, and losing people. "We can't change something like this."

Easily defeated, Stan let out a sigh and sat down, finally clearly looking at the other before his eyes lit up, "Oh! You found your hat."

"Well, actually was sent it." He sat down next to the other, maybe too closely cause Stan scoot away just a bit. Though it didn't bother him. "Someone sent me a letter, a confession. I have a week to find out, I guess."

The ravenette listened closely to the other's words, or at least it looked like he was. There was a slight expression of disbelief, but then again, it was South Park. Yet, that thought seemed to hurt the both of them, as if they both thought of it at the same time.

"Do you think it's a prank?"

"Maybe, but I'm curious and bored. Ken-" Kyle paused, his words stuck in his throat as he looked down. He was gonna say how Kenny would plan something like this with someone like Clyde, or Cartman. But, he was gone. It was the eighth or ninth time he slipped up, he lost count.

Feeling a hand wrap around him, as if it were a half hug, the ravenette seemed to notice the letter in his hand. Kyle gave it to him as they both went silent at the half-mention of their perverted dead friend. 

The ginger knew Stan had cried when he died, and it took Kyle a month to process what happened and finally let the tears through. In the end, they were both a mess about it, but knew Kenny was still in their hearts.

"Well, it says they'll give a hint everyday, so.. maybe we can wait tomorrow?" Stan offered nervously. The ginger didn't know if it was an excuse for them to hang out and play games, or whether he just didn't wanna talk about it. Maybe Stan was just nervous he'd be replaced. As narcissistic as it sounded, he knew Stan worried about this from one time he had to deal with the drunk. He either talks too much or too little.

"Sure, it's probably Cartman though. So, we'll find out after confronting him." Kyle smiled softly, leaning onto the other and holding his hand. Whenever he did this, Stan always drew circles on his palm. It was just something they started doing overtime, and they were never bothered over it. "We'll find out, a month isn't that bad."

"I know, it's just weird. So much has happened, huh." Stan spoke with a sort of sorrow lacing his tone. 

"Stan.." Kyle said with a sigh, frowning a bit. He hugged the other and brought him down to lay on the bed, earning a snicker. Usually that was something Stan did. "We'll get through it. I know it sucks, but as long as we stay by each other, we'll be fine."

"Kyle, I want that but.. y'know, everyone's fucking moving away. I don't want to-"

"We'll text, remember?"

"..I know." Stan sighed, hugging him closely. He had his clingy moments, especially after Kenny's death. But, Kyle couldn't blame him. Reality had really hit him after that. Stan was there for him, and even just Kenny going felt like a spark died in the sun. Truly, now he couldn't help but get a bit clingy himself.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" He offered, grabbing a pillow and putting it under them. Stan had grabbed the blankets and put it over them.

"Okay, lets play games for sure tomorrow. Don't sleep in." He half-joked. Earning a snicker from the ginger as he kept close to the other for warmth.

"Alright, goodnight Stan."

"Goodnight, Kyle."


	2. First Case / July 16th /

The ginger let out a low groan as he woke up, feeling the other's arms wrapped around him. Sitting up carefully, he let out a yawn and reached into his own pocket for his phone. Though, it wasn't there and he saw it on the side of the bed. Reaching for it, he looked at the time. It was around ten in the morning, something he didn't mind whatsoever. Glancing at the ravenette, he slightly ruffled his hair then shook the other's shoulder lightly.

"Stan," His voice was a bit groggy from waking up, "Wake up."

The ravenette let out a groan, rubbing his eyes as he let go of the other, "What time is it?"

"Ten." Kyle paused, then pointed out the obvious, "In the morning."

"What?" Stan woke up more, sitting up, "Dude, that's early."

Kyle let out a snicker, "As if, it's early for you. C'mon, let's go see if your mom made anything. Wait, does she even know I'm here?"

"Yeah, I told her before I opened the door for you."

"Do you mean when you dragged me into your room?"

There was silence before Stan let out a low laugh to Kyle's words. "Yeah, before that."

The ginger rolled his eyes for a moment, having a smile on his lips before getting up from the other's bed. Fixing his own hat he glanced at the other, "You coming?"

Stan nodded lazily before getting up, ruffling his own messy hair and grabbing his own phone. Making sure it wasn't dead, Kyle had already walked ahead and out the room, going downstairs.

Heading downstairs, it was pretty quiet. Stan shrugged it off, "They probably went somewhere." He went to the kitchen and saw a note, grabbing it and skimming through it before setting it down. "We can just make ourselves cereal."

Kyle slowly nodded, going to the TV and grabbing the remote. He turned it on and saw it was on the news, about to change it when he heard a name he recognized.

"This morning, we are at the residence of the Tucker's." The reporter spoke, going up to the family as a blonde woman spoke with tears in her eyes, "Please let me know if you find my son! His name is Craig Tucker, please tell him to come home-"

The ginger tried to take in the information, thinking maybe he just stayed at Tweek's. They had been dating anyways. 

"He's probably just at Tweek's or something," Stan rolled his eyes, Kyle wondering if he read his mind or it was just that obvious. The news reporter was heard again, causing them to listen.

"His room was reported a mess, as things like some electronics and money were missing. People suspected of knowing where he was were questioned and no information was given-"

Kyle turned it off, glancing at Stan who shrugged, "He was an asshole anyway, he probably had it coming."

"Stan!" Kyle retorted, letting out a sigh. He knew this was South Park and maybe Craig just went to a friend's house, but it was odd. It just bothered him, like a feeling that maybe something was wrong. But, it was probably nothing. 

"I'm just saying - Craig's an asshole." Stan muttered with a huff, opening a cabinet and getting two bowls of cereal.

Kyle glanced at the other in the kitchen. "Oh, I'm not hungry." He tried to reassure the other.

"Are you sure? I think you should eat, it's better for you." Stan said, raising a brow whilst looking at the other.

The ginger let out a sigh and thought about it. He knew how the other was, and he couldn't blame him once again. but he just wasn't hungry. "I'm just not hungry," He pauses, "I'm just, a bit freaked out. But then again, this is.. South Park."

"Yeah.. but, we know how much trouble Craig can get into. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably be found tomorrow or in a couple days." Stan commented, putting a bowl away then getting a cereal box, pouring it into a bowl carefully "And if he isn't, then, he probably just r-"

"Subject change, please?" Kyle walked up to the other, earning a sigh and a nod from Stan.

"Alright, alright. Say, wanna like- see what's going on?" The ravenette asked, going to the fridge and opening it. 

Kyle leaned onto the counter and thought for a moment, "You mean at the scene?"

"Yeah, where else?" 

"Pft," Kyle rolled his eyes, "I don't know, I mean, we don't know if it's serious. But, sure. Maybe we can be detectives."

Stan had let out a chuckle at his words, getting the milk and then pouring a bit into the bowl, "Hell yeah. But also, at least we know Craig's not your secret admirer." Putting the milk away after and closing the fridge, he got a spoon and picked up the bowl. Sitting on the counter, he began to eat.

"I don't know, if I don't get anything today when I get home, then maybe it was him."

"What time did you get the letter?"

"Like," He thought for a moment, "Well, I saw it right before I went to your place. So maybe it arrived in the afternoon."

Stan simply shrugged while listening, chewing on the cereal and swallowing to talk, "Maybe. Or maybe it was him-"

"Stan, he's with Tweek."

"Shit, almost forgot." The ravenette ate another spoonful of cereal.

"How do you - nevermind."

"Well," He was a bit muffled from the cereal, swallowing before talking again, "They broke up for a bit, remember? Something about Craig cheating on Tweek for a week for Thomas."

"Actually," Kyle corrected, "They had a break, and Craig went with Thomas for a bit. He said so himself. But something about Tweek not meaning to take a break with him. I don't know, but that was a year ago and Craig isn't like that. He's an asshole, but not a cheating one."

"Fair enough. I was just saying though." The male had shrugged, eating another spoonful of the cereal.

Kyle rolled his eyes and looked at the television, wondering exactly what was going on. It had to be a coincidence. Surely, it had to. It just felt wrong knowing he got a letter, then suddenly Craig goes missing. It most likely was just a coincidence. It had to be.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Stan's bowl go in the sink, startling him a bit before glancing at him..

"Let's go and get ready," Stan had his gaze on the other, Kyle nodding alone as they went upstairs to his room. The ravenette got his has while Kyle got his bag that had fallen off when he fell asleep. "Ready?"

"Ready." 

They both walked back downstairs as Stan made sure he had his own phone and keys, just in case his family wasn't home still. Leaving the house, Kyle took out his own phone and scrolled around on his phone to see the news article while they began heading towards Craig's house.

'Craig Tucker's case was reported after noise was heard in his room. It is said his valuables were taken. Such as his phone, keys, and other belongings. Tweek Tweak, also known as his boyfriend, was questioned. Not much information was given to the Police Department, as Tweek Tweak claimed he never got a text or a call back.'

The ginger let out a nervous sigh, Stan grabbed his other hand to calm him down a bit. Admittedly, he felt better. It was a nice reminder that his closest friend wasn't missing. Letting go after a couple moments, they went quiet once they arrived at the male's house.

There was police tape, and just things they never imagined seeing. They looked at the window, and it looked like it had a crack in it, so in the end, that wasn't a sight either. 

"Do detectives take notes?" Stan asked nervously, his face a bit pale while holding back any vomit from being nervous. Kyle knew that was a good idea, but they still didn't know if it was some sort of thing were there was coincidence after coincidence.

"Let's just see if there's anything to consider evidence as Craig actually missing."

"Dude, I-"

"Stan. It takes 24 hours for a police report to go in as missing. Think of it this way. Since we know that the letter I got was from the afternoon, and he is reported as missing today.. that means, he either went missing before the package or after."

"Maybe.." Stan muttered, the paleness in his face going away after thinking, "I would think.. morning, right? Cause he's considered missing now.." There was another pause as he looked at the window. "I mean, hell, I never liked Craig. He's an asshole. But.. this is just, fucked up."

Kyle slowly nodded to what the other thought, letting out a sigh. "So far, we don't know if he's missing or just an idiot."

"We both know he's fairly smart, kinda. Mostly a smartass."

"Pft," The ginger chuckled, "Yeah.. I don't even know if we should go in, it just doesn't feel right."

"At least we know he's not the culprit, right?"

"I don't know, how long does it even take packages to arrive?"

"Hell if I know," Stan sighed, "I would think awhile."

At this point, Kyle was just confused and his head began to hurt. Damn, a headache. Maybe he was thinking too hard, or maybe it was because it was hard to wrap his head around. Sure, he cared about Craig, but they weren't sure if he would sneak off to Clyde's or something. But, he's reply to Tweek, maybe."

"That can't be though, the letter gave me a month, and it's exactly a month until the party happens." Kyle spoke, even more confused and his head hurting.

Stan seemed to notice as he grabbed his hand, "Let's bring you back to your place before both of our mom's kill us. We can figure this out tomorrow." 

Hesitantly, Kyle nodded as they began walking back, wondering if the person delivered it themselves. Maybe not. But, he needed to rest. Or maybe, he could try to see if the package was dropped off that day.

Once they arrived at his place, Stan glanced at the other, "I'll see ya later, we'll play games next time." He kept a smile on his face, letting go of the other's hand and walking back. 

Kyle had waved bye and went inside, hearing his mother in the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice the box on the table, yet it was a different one. He could tell because it wasn't open, but he was too tired to look at it. "I'm home!" He called out before she could respond. He went upstairs and into his own room. Surprised he didn't her yelling about staying too late and how it was dangerous. Or maybe she didn't know yet. It didn't matter anyway.

Sitting on his bed, he got out his own phone and tried to think. Who was possible of such a thing? Deciding he'd write a list of suspects and such when he wakes up, he got a notebook from out his old school bag and ripped the pages out that were filled with doodles. Crumbling them he put them to the side and left it on the night stand. It'd be the first thing he'd do. 

All he needed was to take a short nap, and he'd be fine.


End file.
